The present invention relates generally to a vehicle driveline support assembly and, more particularly, to a vehicle driveline support assembly incorporating a pair of electric motors wherein the driveline support, the pair of electric motors, and a pair of speed reduction transmissions are combined into a single compact power unit with two independent co-axial output shafts which may be independently controlled for speed and torque.
A variety of driveline support assemblies are known in the art that utilize electric motors to power a driveline or vehicle wheel when accelerating or maintaining driveline motion, or to generate electricity from the driveline's kinetic energy when decelerating. In the past, these systems have used separate bearings for the electric motor, the driveline support and the speed reduction transmission. However, using separate bearings only adds the cost and weight of the assembly and causes the assembly to be less compact. The present invention solves this problem by reducing the number of bearings required in order to make the driveline support assembly lighter, more compact and less expensive to manufacture.